


To the Victor go the Spoils

by AlkonostStorm



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlkonostStorm/pseuds/AlkonostStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Everyone thinks that Yuna is a sweet little thing, but in fact she is a sex fiend who is wild in the sack. She sets her sights on the Emperor.</p><p>AP Chance: as many kinks as you can think of.</p><p>Warnings for: Adult content, Dubcon, Domination, Spell abuse, instances of Bloodplay and Asphyxiation</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Victor go the Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: This is how Yuna gets back at Mateus for Tidus and Jecht.
> 
> Note: This is going with the idea that the equipped items worn by the character in-game are actually shown so if Yuna and Mateus seem to be wearing something that doesn't match up to the game, this is why.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuna, Mateus or Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy. They're the property of Squareenix and I just wrote this down for fun.

* * *

He knew by simply  _looking_  at the girl that she was weak. To be a healer and summon creatures to fight for her was, in his mind, weakness. With that expectation, he had surged forth to challenge her, to beat her to submission with his magic and then sweep her under the rug. Thanks to his catching her off-guard, the battle had even started out that way and all was going well.  
  
Mateus had not expected her to turn the tables on him.  
  
The girl was quick on her feet, dodging and dancing around his magical traps and spells like the most agile of thieves. To her credit, forgoing the usual robes for a suit of scale mail beneath a leather tunic, guards and boots, has been a huge advantage in her favor, as she does not need to concern herself with stumbling over those impractical drapes. Her summons were put to occasional use, convincing Mateus that he would have to rethink his opinion of summoners with how hard the creatures hit. However, the real danger lay in her sharp dagger and the few offensive spells in a white mage's repertoire.  
  
The battle drags on for a long time but in the end it is Yuna and not Mateus who is standing triumphant before their fallen opponent. A wicked grin plays on her lips, strangely out of place, as she roughly grabs him by his hair and pulls him up.

"Are you familiar with the phrase 'to the victor go the spoils', Mateus Palamecia?"  
  
Silence and struggling.  
  
"Oh, that wasn't very  _nice_  of me, was it? Asking you to speak when you're still muted by the spell." Her grip on his hair tightens and she even pulls a little. "If you behave I  _may_  consider altering it so that you can speak. I think that's more than fair, don't you?"  
  
Even if it was within his power to answer, the most Mateus would have managed was a flabbergasted what. This was going somewhere, alright; just in a direction he had not expected from this little white mage at all. Or white mages in general, even. They  _were_  supposed to be the saintly ones, right?  
  
 **"Bind!"**  
  
There is an unpleasant sound of skin hitting concrete as his body slams into a wall in the Chaos Shrine, with shackles of magical energy coming into existence as they twist around his limbs and neck. The latter is a snug fit but allows him to breathe. At the same time, Yuna puts her dagger to good use by  cutting off sections of cloth to bare his flesh to the elements, her blade occasionally digging in too deeply to nick at his once scarless flesh. Outrage and humiliation and surges within him, which he quickly tries to rein in; for her to realize that he had prided himself on having no scars from his battles would be to give her more power over him.  
  
For Mateus Palamecia, that would be the greatest insult of all.  
  
He is jerked out of his thoughts with the sensation of pain--sudden and vicious--coming from his neck. Yuna had bitten down on it, a slight reddish smear on her teeth showing that the bite had inflicted a minor wound.

"Distractions, Your Majesty?" Her form of address is a mockery at this point, given that she's in the position of power.  
  
"That simply will not  _do_."  
  
The moment she speaks, her power is focused on the magical cords around his neck, asphyxiating him. To Mateus' horror, he is responding, and not in the way he would have liked. "So that's the sort of thing you go for? Kinky."

The strangling sensation vanishes as Yuna reaches up to stroke his cheek. "But I've cast you down from your throne and taken your place." The predatory smile she gives him appeals to him on a primal level he denies ever existed. Until now.  
  
"Fallen royalty is useful only for two things: to serve or die. Depending on how well  _you_  serve, I  _may_  be inclined to spare you."  
  
There is a crackle of magic as the dagger's blade suddenly glows with a beautiful sanctified light. Mateus has enough time to wonder where she found the gil and time to invest in a Mystic Knight's Lore before the flat of the blade is pressed against his shaft. He can only let out a silent scream as the holy energies assault the core of his power while at the same time hardening his traitorous cock.  _Clearly_  his body is on board with this treatment and bugger if its owner is not.  
  
It is a matter of questionable mercy--he can't make up his mind whether he  _loves_  or  _hates_  what she did just now--when she sheathes the weapon to make complex motions with her fingers, the results clearly evident when the magical bindings extend, enough for him to kneel. The Emperor quickly struggles to rise to his feet but Yuna forces him down with one foot on his shoulder, one hand pushing his head towards the floor. Or rather, the booted foot that isn't pressing down on his right shoulder. She doesn't say anything but the intent is clear enough.  
  
Within him, the part of him that is born and bred to rule is  _screaming_  at him to defy her, even though his hands are tied. Having nothing or anyone to turn to for help, the Emperor decides the only option left is to submit. Of course, even as he begins to kiss and lick her boot with the tenderest of motions, part of him is planning revenge.  
  
The worst part of the procedure is her silence. He  _needs_  approval if he is to survive and she keeps him in suspense, forcing him to invest himself more into her pleasure than he would like. As much as it galls him to admit it, a part of Mateus admires, even  _praises_  her for it: it is a level of manipulation and power play that is pure art. For good or ill, he could never resist that and it's starting to show.  
  
Eventually, Yuna shifts her other leg away from his shoulder and steps back, motioning for him to stop. "That will do for now." She says as she pulls off the leather tunic, which is soon joined by the guards and boots. The scale mail suit soon joins the heap and all that's left is a pair of lacy black underwear plus a girdle and socks. Another motion causes the magical chains to appear in a new form: there is now a collar around his neck and the chain is in her hands.  
  
A leash, the sign that she intends to humiliate him utterly.  
  
Granted, Yuna realizes that what she's done so far would be considered  _tame_  by enthusiasts of the lifestyle. But she also knows that all this power play is screwing with Mateus Palamecia's mind in more ways than you'd expect. How the mighty have fallen, indeed.  
  
The young summoner yanks at the chain, enough to get his attention. "On all fours." She considers pulling out the Holy-imbued dagger to show she means business but finds it's not necessary when Mateus obeys the command promptly enough. Smiling, Yuna sits down on his back-- _sidesaddle_ , no less--and points towards the other end of the section they are in.  
  
"All the way to the other end. Go on now." To place emphasis on the command's significance, she smacks one of his butt cheeks as she would a chocobo had she been riding that instead. It gets him going, though there's a few times he stumbles in his hurry. By the time he gets there, she's decided to reward him for his efforts.  
  
The shape of the bindings is altered back to their original form and she also alters the silence spell: his power is still sealed to him but he can talk now. Her motivations are less reward for good behavior than they are the  _selfish_  desires to hear his cries.  
  
"You've been so well-behaved. I think I will give you a little treat." A pause as her heterochromatic eyes meet his violet ones. "Would you like that?"  
  
"I...I would, Lady Summoner."  
  
The predator's smile playing on her lips again, she reaches down and begins to stroke him. The pace is unpredictable, sometimes being torturously slow and other times being fast. On occasion she gives him a light squeeze or paws at his balls but she does not bring him to his zenith. That is a reward that will require more effort and good behavior on his part.  
  
 _Her_  pleasures, on the other hand, are to be indulged with as she pleases.  
  
Her hands move to her back, deftly unclasping the bra and letting the article of clothing drop to the floor. Immediately after that, her panties are on the floor as well.

"Service me. Don't rush it either." She says, making it very clear she'll make him regret it if he decides to mess around with her command. Mateus nods and begins to service her. She did not give many specifications so he starts from the neck and works his way down, at one point paying more attention to her breasts since she seems to enjoy that.  
  
Slowly but surely he works his way down, kneeling before the summoner as he began to play with her pliant folds, caressing the outside before taking the chance to delve his finger between her legs. Her soft moans and cries indicate he's on the right track. For now.  
  
Yuna grips at his hair as he begins to delve more intimately into her depths. It's all she can do to remain calm and not respond instinctively to the motions of his tongue; the sole reminder that  _she's_  the one in charge is what keeps her head clear of the lusty haze threatening to invade.  
  
"Not bad. Very good, actually. At this rate, I  _just_  might let you come."  
  
Of course, despite her encouraging words, he is not fooled, recognizing it to be only a possibility, one that hinges on his performance. Binding him against the wall again, Yuna ponders over what to do next as she mentally checks on the status of the Bind and Silence spells, strengthening them where she senses they're growing weak. As an afterthought, she applies Blind and his eyesight is gone, an unsettling sensation for one who was able to see seconds before.  
  
After more contemplation, the summoner moves him around, eventually binding him to a column before she crouches down to straddle his lap. Her dagger comes out to play again, this time leaving slight nicks along his length while the core of his power is further weakened by the holy light. Mateus lets out a hiss when she finally takes him inside her; now they can  _finally_  get this over with.  
  
It's rather unfortunate that her motivations for this liaison were incredibly selfish, as Yuna isn't  _entirely_  blind to the possibility of expanding on this. At the same time, it feels like it'd be too much work to train the man and she's already happy with her current arrangement with a certain gunner. That said, he's been good but since it's the Emperor, she's  _not_ inclined to feel generous.  
  
Since he's bound, there's not much Mateus can do besides take her as she rides him, groaning in pleasure as she sets an unpredictable pace, sometimes slow and sometimes fast. She's reduced him to a shell of what he was, stripped away all the layers of sophistication and power until all that remains is the man uncrowned.  
  
In the end, even Emperors have needs.  
  
Because this whole time she's been playing with him rather than teasing and then proceeding straight to the fucking, Yuna reaches her threshold earlier than she should, body trembling rapidly as she arches her back while riding Mateus. As her orgasm fades to nothing and the afterglow threatens to settle, the summoner quickly casts Esuna on herself to throw it off as she staggers to her feet. Quickly, methodically, she gathers her scattered items, gets dressed and takes her leave as Mateus' eyes narrow in comprehension and  _rage_  as he realizes what  _just_  happened.  
  
The damn bitch left him hanging.


End file.
